


Âmbares

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: No fundo, ele não queria mais ser um assassino. Mas aquela natureza estava tão enraizada dentro dele que era difícil não perder o controle quando o medo o dominava.





	Âmbares

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Hoje é aniversário do Killua, gente! Para não deixar a data passar em branco, escrevi esta oneshot bem singela que se passa três anos após o Gon e o Killua se separarem. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Eu também escrevi oneshots de aniversário para o Leorio (“Confiar”), para o Kurapika (“Agridoce”) e para o Gon (“Em nome do pai”). A quem interessar, indico a “Marotagem”, fanfic de aniversário da minha OC Arrietty.

Suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue. Era um cheiro que ele reconhecia muito bem, desde antes de aprender a falar corretamente. Apenas alguns poucos sabiam o verdadeiro significado de ser um assassino. Você não pensa. Sente. Deixa os instintos guiarem seu corpo. É preciso que seja assim. Matar não é nada que fuja à nossa natureza. Abraçá-la é o primeiro passo. Por que então, perguntava-se Killua, ele se sentia menos humano a cada vez que matava?  
Abaixou o rosto, permitindo que a penumbra ocultasse seus olhos. Alluka não estava por perto. Ela sofrera bastante, coitada! Killua não fora suficientemente rápido. Aquele Hunter aparecera sem aviso, como que surgido das próprias sombras. Atacara o grupo com que os irmãos Zoldyck haviam passado os últimos dias. Eles não eram o alvo, Killua sabia disso. Mas Alluka envolvera-se no combate, tentando proteger um amigo. Até mesmo o invasor arregalou os olhos quando a jovem caiu ferida no chão.  
O ato heroico de Alluka salvou a todos. O inimigo fugiu. Killua não teve tempo para formalidades. Tomou a irmãzinha nos braços e disparou como um raio até a cidade mais próxima. Adentrou o hospital e fez algo que julgara ter deixado para trás havia anos: mostrou as garras para as enfermeiras, ameaçando-as de morte. Cuidem da minha irmã. Eu não me importo com os outros pacientes.  
Em meio ao tumulto, surgiu a mulher. Ela não se abalou diante das garras do Zoldyck. Apenas lançou um breve olhar aos ferimentos de Alluka e fez um gesto para que Killua a carregasse até a sala de cirurgia. Depois disso, a ferocidade dele aquietou-se. Havia algo naqueles olhos... Naquela forma como a mulher o encarava. Os instintos de Killua minguaram. E, mansinho, ele se recolheu em um dos quartos, aguardando notícias. Fitou suas mãos. Elas estavam manchadas de sangue.  
O sangue de Alluka.  
— Killua Zoldyck — chamou a mulher.  
O jovem levantou-se no mesmo instante, sustentando aquele olhar. Não compreendia por que se intimidava. A médica parecia tão normal, tão mundana. Os cabelos castanhos batiam na altura dos ombros. O jaleco branco estava um pouco manchado. Ela era mais baixa do que ele. Mas os seus olhos... Brilhavam. Âmbares. Killua vira olhos como aqueles apenas uma vez. E a lembrança doía.  
— Sua irmã está fora de perigo. Ela será trazida a este quarto em poucos minutos. Pode ficar na companhia dela. Eu acertarei o preço da cirurgia mais tarde.  
Killua não retrucou. Por favor, ele ameaçara toda a bendita equipe médica com a droga de suas garras! Era surpreendente que aquela mulher tivesse aceitado atender seu pedido com tanta calma. Nada, absolutamente nada nela tremia. A postura continuava firme. A presença impunha respeito. E os olhos...  
— Como sabe meu nome? — Ele perguntou, engolindo em seco.  
Para sua surpresa, a médica sorriu.  
— Os Zoldyck são assassinos famosos. Mas você parece diferente, não é mesmo? Já ouvi histórias suas.  
Ele preferiu não perguntar. A médica virou-se de costas. Estava indo embora.  
— Obrigado — conseguiu dizer. — Obrigado por salvar a Alluka.  
A mulher mirou-o por cima do ombro.  
— Sou uma médica. Não fiz mais do que meu dever. Mas, da próxima vez, basta pedir um atendimento urgente no balcão.  
Killua sentiu que poderia morrer de vergonha ali mesmo, naquele quarto. Em vez disso, esperou que trouxessem Alluka. Ela ainda estava sob os efeitos da anestesia, embalada em sono profundo. O Zoldyck brincou com seus cabelos, acariciou as faces pálidas. Sua irmã crescera tanto nos três últimos anos. Mas ainda era só uma garota, e Killua desejava protegê-la.  
Ele se sentou ao lado da cama e aguardou em silêncio. Adormecia de leve, acordava para espiar o rosto sereno de Alluka e voltava a se perder nas lembranças. E via os olhos outra vez. No começo, achou que fossem os olhos de Gon. Mas os cabelos de Gon não eram castanhos.

**Author's Note:**

> A médica que aparece nesta fanfic é uma das minhas OCs. Deixei-a um pouco mais velha do que deveria ser para construir o enredo que queria. Ela reaparecerá muito em breve em uma história que estou desenvolvendo há meses, a “Aniversário”. Fiquem atentos à postagem! Beijos! :**


End file.
